1. Field
The disclosure relates to a device, use thereof, a method and a system for continuously converting biomass, and in particular a device, a method and a system in which biomass is dried, degassed, carbonized and collected.
2. Description of the Related Art
The prior art is briefly summarized below.
DE 10 2005 038 135 B3 discloses a device for continuously producing charcoal in a moving bed of wood or other biomass. The device comprises a feeder device for wood or other biomass, a shaft in which the moving bed of wood or other biomass is held, dried, degassed and carbonized, one or a plurality of air feed elements in the lower section of the shaft and a grate in the lower section of the shaft. The charcoal which passes through the grate is captured and cooled in a water basin and conveyed out of the water basin, and must then be dried prior to further use.
DE 3517972 A1 discloses a combined removal and cooling device for charcoal from reverse flow carbonization systems. To reduce the thermal load on the removal elements, and to avoid incorrect entry of air into the carbonization chamber, which would cause the charcoal to burn off uncontrollably, the charcoal is pre-cooled at the water-cooled walls of a trough prior to reaching a helical removal chute in the base of the trough that conveys the charcoal out of the trough, which is open at the sides.
EP 1 473 351 A discloses a method and system for smokeless production of charcoal. The feedstock, e.g. wood or bamboo, is subjected to very high heat. The heat is produced by burning the gases released when the material is heated. The material is not completely combusted, but rather the burn-off process is regulated via the in-feed of air. The system comprises a material feed opening through which the material is fed in. The material is then sequentially carbonized in a chamber, initially being degassed and dried. This releases carbon dioxide, carbon monoxide and pyroligneous acid: the released gases pass sideways and upwards at the base of the chamber through a chimney extending parallel to the chamber. The porous carbonaceous product (charcoal) falls through a grate in the base of the chamber onto a chute and then via a conveyor system into a collection tank. Liquid coolant flows through the walls of the chute, thus cooling the porous carbonaceous product. Once full, the collector can be removed via a flap for emptying on the outside.
EP 1 508 607 discloses a reactor for producing charcoal. The reactor can be continuously fed with feedstock (wood) from above, and on the reactor's lower side carbonized products are removed by a conveyor system and pass into a sealable container. Carbonization in the reactor is controlled by an air feed device. In the lower part of the reactor a perforated basket, in which the carbonization material is carbonized, is provided. Outside air enters through the holes in the perforated basket. The basket is conical in shape and has a small opening pointing upwards. The conical shape allows the length of time the carbonization material remains in the area of the perforated basket to be controlled. The released gas produced during the cooling process passes through a smoke removal pipe in the upper section of the reactor to a separator, which precipitates wood oil.